


You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Developing Relationship, First Time, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono ancora lontani, i volti impossibili da distinguere, ma i tuoi allenati sensi riescono a distinguere l’odore della sua pelle e il profumo dei suoi capelli. Sgrani gli occhi e il tuo cuore inizia a palpitare. Ora ti senti come un cucciolo in gabbia.<br/>Il tuo amico, l’unico che hai tra i compagni di corso o in qualsiasi altro angolo del pianeta, l’unico che hai mai avuto nei tuoi diciotto anni di vita, si inginocchia accanto a te, titubante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart

L’oscurità nella Cella è quasi totale, mentre l’umidità oltrepassa la pelle e ti penetra nelle ossa fino al midollo. Non è una cella vera e propria, questo lo sai, ma tutti gli studenti la chiamano così da anni. E chi sei tu per rompere le regole, per dire che si tratta _solo di un’angusta stanzetta priva d’illuminazione delimitata da una rete e arredata solo da un materasso con le molle ormai che cedono e tre sedie, dietro i locali della caldaia, in cui gli studenti si rifugiano per bere, fumare e scopare_? A parte essere, ovviamente, il solito rompicoglioni di turno?  
   
Tu non sei lì per fare nessuna delle tre suddette cose. Tu sei lì per prenderti una bella razione dal nuovo sbruffoncello di turno, autodichiaratosi Re degli Sbruffoncelli. Anzi, più che da lui, dai suoi due tirapiedi; uno grasso e l’altro magro, che hai soprannominato _il Gatto stupido e la Volpe scema_.  
   
È quello grasso che ti trascina per un braccio e ti spinge contro il muro; nonostante tu abbia i polsi legati con una corda, riesci d’istinto ad appoggiare una mano alla parete e ti accasci per terra. Non dici niente, non emetti né un sospiro né un gemito, ma lo stomaco inizia a farti male.  
   
È quello magro che tira indietro un braccio e ti sferra un pugno in pieno volto, mentre un rivolo di sangue solca il tuo zigomo.  
   
È Jim, il capo, _Sbruffoncello Re degli Sbruffoncelli_ che ti sferza un calcio in piena bocca dello stomaco. E questa volta sì che emetti un gemito, se pur piccolo e soffocato.  
   
-Erano delle scuse, queste? O mi imploravi di smetterla? Perché, sai, non ho capito bene-, lo canzona Jim, piegando un orecchio, cercando di udire meglio.  
   
Ti asciughi il sangue con il dorso della mano e alzi il capo. Ora gli occhi si sono un po’ abituati all’oscurità della Cella, che ti pare poco più di una scomoda penombra. Riesci a distinguere meglio di prima le sagome di Jim, del Gatto stupido e della Volpe scema.  
   
-Io non imploro. E non chiedo scusa.  
   
-E invece credo ti convenga farlo, se vuoi uscire da qui.  
   
-Lo dici tu, che voglio andarmene. C’è tutto quello che mi serve qui; un letto e una sedia. Non chiedo di più. E poi ci siete voi, che mi tenete compagnia con le vostre barzellette.  
   
Un cenno di Jim e la Volpe assesta un altro pugno sul tuo viso, questa volta centrando il naso.  
   
-Sai, sei proprio irritante. Andava tutto così bene…  
   
-Vendere le soluzioni del test di fisica?  
   
-…senza problemi…  
   
-Far espellere un ragazzo solo perché ti annoiavi?  
   
-No! Non hai capito un cazzo. Che mente mediocre, che hai-, sibila Jim a denti stretti. –L’ho fatto espellere perché ha detto che il mio abito non era sufficientemente _elegante_.  
   
Ti morsichi il labbro inferiore. Non ha molto senso, dopo tutto, sprecare energie cercando di ragionare con una zucca. Meglio conservarle per quando il Gatto e la Volpe allenteranno un po’ la presa, in modo da riprendere il coltello dalla parte del manico.  
   
-Ma il discorso iniziale era un altro! Non divaghiamo: sta per iniziare la partita.  
   
Jim piega un ginocchio a terra e appoggia un gomito all’altro.  
   
-Mi devi delle scuse-, ripete, scandendo bene le sillabe.  
   
Tu alzi di più il mento. Il bianco dei bulbi oculari dell’altro risalta bene contro il buio della Cella.  
   
-Jim…  
   
-Sì?  
   
-Fottiti!  
   
Chiudi gli occhi e ti prepari al nuovo round, che non arriva.  
   
-L’hai voluto tu, mio caro.  
   
Jim si alza e fa un altro cenno alla Volpe scema, che si allontana. Un attimo dopo, ritorna accompagnata da un altro ragazzo. Sono ancora lontani, i volti impossibili da distinguere, ma i tuoi allenati sensi riescono a distinguere l’odore della sua pelle e il profumo dei suoi capelli. Sgrani gli occhi e il tuo cuore inizia a palpitare. Ora ti senti come un cucciolo in gabbia.  
   
Il tuo amico, l’unico che hai tra i compagni di corso o in qualsiasi altro angolo del pianeta, l’unico che hai mai avuto nei tuoi diciotto anni di vita, si inginocchia accanto a te, titubante.  
   
-Ti hanno fatto del male?-, chiedi, con un filo di voce.  
   
-Sto bene, non mi hanno toccato.  
   
-Allora cosa? Non capisco…  
   
Tu, il grande Sherlock Holmes, che non capisce un cazzo, il buio totale. Vorresti alzare una mano e accarezzare quella mascella quadrata e quei capelli, più corvini dei tuoi, ma non puoi farlo.  
   
-Sherly, io non posso. Non posso più andare avanti.  
   
Tu lo guardi e ancora non comprendi. O, meglio, non vuoi.  
   
-Tu sei… unico, qualcosa di alieno, rispetto a tutti noi. Tu fai sempre di testa tua.  
   
Il tuo _supposto_ amico scuote il capo. È sconsolato; soffre, questo sì che riesci a capirlo. Ma più per se stesso che per te. Disgraziatamente, intuisci anche questo.  
   
-No, non dire… non iniziare…  
   
-Ci abbiamo provato. L’estate scorsa, quando sei venuto a casa di mio padre. Semplicemente non è andata, non può andare…  
   
-Victor…-, mormori il suo nome, forse per l’ultima volta, e ti pare di non sentire più il battito del tuo stesso cuore.  
   
-Mi spiace Sherlock, ma io voglio degli amici normali, un amore normale. E tu non sei nessuna di queste cose.  
   
Ti manca il respiro, una voragine ti attanaglia lo stomaco e sei sicuro che non sia l’effetto del calcio ricevuto poc’anzi, mentre lacrime silenziose iniziano a solcarti le gote. Non sei abituato a piangere, tant’è che te ne accorgi solo quando assapori il salato sulle tue labbra. Ti sembra di scivolare leggero in un vortice di smarrimento, che ti lambisce la pelle, l’anima e il cuore. Sprofondi in un girone infernale, in una sorta di orgia delle tue paure più recondite che cercano di afferrarti con i loro affilati artigli. Giuri a te stesso che questa sarà la prima e ultima volta in cui piangerai. Nonostante tu abbia addosso i tuoi vestiti, ti senti spoglio in tutti i sensi. Spoglio e sporco. E la tua pelle scotta dalla delusione che ti si è parata di fronte, mentre il tuo piccolo mondo va in frantumi. Non si può accendere un fuoco senza nemmeno una scintilla.  
   
Victor si alza e si volta verso Jim, in cerca di approvazione. L’altro si accende annoiato una sigaretta ed espira una boccata di fumo con aria distratta.  
   
-Odio le soap-opera. Fa quello che devi fare.  
   
Ti mordi piano la lingua, mentre vedi Victor serrare una mano a pugno e portare indietro il braccio, prima di colpirti. Poi, tutto svanisce e si fa buio, mentre tu cadi nell’oblio.  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando dischiudi gli occhi, è ancora tutto sfocato e confuso attorno a te. Sei sdraiato e sei ancora nella Cella. Ostinato, abbassi di nuovo le palpebre e le stringi forte. Non vuoi vedere, non vuoi sentire, non vuoi sapere. Ma, nonostante siano chiuse, riesci a intravedere una luce che diventa sempre più forte, quella di una lampada al neon, e noti con sollievo che puoi estendere le braccia. I tuoi polsi non sono più legati.  
   
Ti rimbomba tutto, la testa pulsa e senti ancora il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, così come l’intensa umidità di cui sono impregnati i locali. Ogni cosa ti ricorda che è tutto vero, che non è un sogno. Sei precipitato di colpo nella realtà. Qualcuno ti ha bruciato i tuoi bei castelli in aria e ti ha fatto capire ciò che sei: solo una spina nel fianco. Per tutti.  
   
-È tutto a posto, è finita.  
   
Hai un sussulto. Non riesci a scorgere nessuno da quella posizione; non riesci ad associare la voce a un viso. Inclini un attimo la testa all’indietro e scorgi una figura dietro di te.  
   
-Ti aiuto ad alzarti, aspetta.  
   
Vorresti proprio dirgli _Fan culo, ce la faccio da solo, lasciami in pace_ , ma da solo proprio non ce la fai.  
   
L’altro ti aiuta a metterti seduto e si siede di fianco a te, piegando le ginocchia. Tu ti porti una mano alla fronte: sangue anche lì. Un ciuffo di capelli si è addirittura seccato sotto tutto quel sangue coagulato.  
   
-Ci sono andati giù pesanti, eh?  
   
Lo guardi in faccia e cerchi di ricordarti il suo nome.  
   
-Pesanti? Vorrebbe essere un eufemismo… James?  
   
-John.  
   
John, sì. Lo sfigato più grande di te di uno o due anni che tre pomeriggi alla settimana aiuta il dottor Warner in infermeria. Ti faceva lui le medicazioni giornaliere alla caviglia dopo che il terrier di Victor ti aveva azzannato.  
   
Victor… È così che vi siete conosciuti.  
   
Ricordi che John cercava sempre di attaccare bottone ogni volta che aveva il tuo piede tra le mani, ma tu non gli hai mai dato corda. Tutto ciò che desideravi era che finisse in fretta per tornartene in camera tua, ad aspettare Victor, perché sapevi che, dopo ogni medicazione, lui sarebbe venuto a vedere se stavi meglio, sotto il peso dei rimorsi.  
   
Già, peccato che oggi non sei morto, almeno così si sarebbe sentito in colpa per bene.  
   
Di John, non avresti mai detto che fosse un tirapiedi di Jim, però. Con quell’aria mite, praticamente innocua. Ti guardi sospettoso in giro.  
   
-Non c’è più nessuno. Se ne sono andati da un pezzo.  
   
-E hanno lasciato te a farmi la guardia.  
   
-Io non faccio parte della loro banda.  
   
-Che ci fai qui, allora?  
   
-Ti seguivo.  
   
Quasi quasi John lo sfigato ti lascia a bocca aperta. Anzi, togliamo il _quasi_ ; sei davvero sorpreso perché lo guardi asciugarti il taglio alla fronte con un panno, e lo lasci fare. In verità, non lo consideri uno sfigato, non l’hai mai fatto. Borghese innocuo e un po’ ottuso sarebbe la definizione più appropriata, ma ora che hai perduto quella poca verginità fanciullesca che ti rimaneva fino a questa sera, hai solo voglia di insultare tutti.  
   
-Perché mi seguivi, di grazia?  
   
-Ho visto quando ti hanno preso e portato qua sotto. Non prometteva nulla di buono.  
   
Tu accenni a un amaro sorriso sghembo.  
   
-Guarda guarda, ho un angelo custode, adesso.  
   
Le guance di John si tingono di porpora; ti fa quasi tenerezza. Un altro _quasi_.  
   
-Sono rimasto là in fondo, nascosto dietro gli attrezzi, fino a quando non se ne sono andati.  
   
Un lampo di panico ti attraversa gli occhi.  
   
-Hai visto tutto?  
   
John scuote il capo.  
   
-No, da dove mi trovavo non ho visto nulla. Però ho sentito abbastanza… Sta fermo. Avresti bisogno di una ricuci…  
   
-Lasciami in pace-, proferisci, mentre allontani bruscamente la sua mano, stizzito.  
   
-Sei ferito. Dovresti mettere da parte tutto il tuo orgoglio, per una volta, e accettare di farti aiutare.  
   
-Sto benissimo, non ho bisogno di niente.  
   
Hai bisogno di un sacco di cose, in realtà, ma non pensi che John possa dartele. Cerchi di tirarti su, ma una fitta allo sterno ti costringe a risederti, gemendo. Chini il capo e ti morsichi il labbro inferiore.  
   
-Testardo che non sei altro. Vedi che da solo non ce la fai?  
   
Senti le mani di John sulle tue spalle. Sono calde e rassicuranti, non tremano e ti danno forza. Sollevi appena il viso e fissi i tuoi occhi di ghiaccio nei suoi. Lui sostiene il tuo sguardo; non dice niente, ma scosta il ciuffo impregnato di sangue dai tuoi occhi, per osservarli meglio. Ti ritrovi a pensare che i suoi sono davvero belli, di un paio di tonalità più scuri dei tuoi. E anche che si tratta davvero di una giornata assurda, se ti metti a pensare a una cosa del genere, dopo tutto quanto è accaduto. Il prossimo passaggio sarà ficcargli la tua lingua in bocca, se vai avanti così; o di chiedergli di darti una mano a fare irruzione nello studio del preside per prenderlo in ostaggio. Tanto, ti stai già sentendo abbastanza un’altra persona. Hai smesso di sentirti te stesso non appena Victor ti ha parlato.  
   
-Quindi, ricapitolando, tu vorresti che accantonassi il mio desiderio di giustizia e ti lasciassi giocare alla _piccola crocerossina_?  
   
-No. Io vorrei che tu andassi là a spaccare il culo a quei prepotenti. E ti dirò di più; avrei pure un paio di idee in proposito. Ma finché non ti prendi prima cura di te stesso, difficilmente sarai in grado di spaccare qualcosa.  
   
Ti guarda rapidamente dalla testa ai piedi; ti scansiona come se fosse una RM, ma alla velocità della luce. Provi quasi un po’ di timore. Un ennesimo _quasi_. E, dopotutto, pensi abbia ragione e ti zittisci.  
   
-Hai bisogno di una disinfettata, di un po’ di ago e filo e di un paio di antidolorifici. In teoria, anche di una RX; avrai sicuramente delle costole rotte.  
   
-Di andare in ospedale non se ne parla proprio-, asserisci.  
   
-Accetta almeno le prime tre cose.  
   
Ti passa un braccio attorno alla vita, mentre tu ti appoggi a lui con tutto il tuo peso e cerchi di alzarti. Concordate che, sebbene sia quello più indicato per fare tutto, l’infermeria non è il posto più sicuro.  
   
-Vieni nella mia stanza. Il mio compagno è fuori per il weekend.  
   
-Non ci vengo nella tua stanza.  
   
Hai la sensazione di averlo ferito, mentre salite le scale a fatica, aggrappati l’uno all’altro.  
   
-Sono così stanco che penso che dopo vorrò solo buttarmi sul mio letto e dormire.  
   
Questa è la tua massima espressione di chiedere scusa.  
   
-Magari senza buttarti. Pensa alle tue costole.  
   
Sono interminabili i minuti che vi ci vogliono per arrivare di fronte alla porta della tua stanza. Il dolore è ancora lì, ma stai iniziando a conviverci e ti sembra stia diventando più sopportabile. È notte e per fortuna non incrociate nessuno nei corridoi del dormitorio. Quando finalmente siete lì, entrate e John ti aiuta a sederti ai bordi del tuo letto, poi ti lascia per andare in infermeria. Ha le chiavi, può andare e venire come vuole.  
   
Tu sospiri, appoggi i gomiti alle ginocchia, ti prendi la testa tra le mani e ti massaggi i capelli. Vorresti non provare nulla, non _aver provato_ nulla _prima_. Ora l’unico dolore che proveresti sarebbe quello dei pugni e dei calci. Pensi che forse, il segreto per vivere bene sia ricusare ogni sentimento.  
   
A fatica, ti alzi e vai in bagno. Ti fermi qualche attimo a osservare la tua immagine riflessa nello specchio sopra il lavandino, prima di slacciarti i bottoni e toglierti la camicia. Non è molto sporca, di sangue ce n’è poco; è sporca di terra e fango principalmente. Sono stati furbi. Apri il rubinetto e aspetti che il getto d’acqua diventi bello fresco. Prendi una spugna dal mobiletto e ti dai una sciacquata sommaria al petto, poi abbassi il capo e ti bagni la nuca e i capelli. Il freddo dell’acqua corrente ti increspa la pelle. Hai bisogno di provare qualcosa.  
   
John torna dopo quindici minuti interminabili. Ti ritrova dove ti aveva lasciato, ai piedi del letto, ma ora sei a torso nudo e hai capelli umidi. Ha uno sguardo stupito.  
   
-Pensavo di non trovarti più.  
   
-E dove sarei dovuto andare?  
   
-A pareggiare i conti, come avevi detto.  
   
Si inginocchia davanti a te, osserva il tuo torace e appoggia il palmo sulla tua pelle. Il contatto con la sua mano è piacevole.  
   
-Ho parlato di giustizia, non di conti da pareggiare.  
   
John fa spallucce.  
   
-Sono stati bravi, hanno colpito dove rimangono pochi segni visibili. Tranne il viso…  
   
Lo dice come se fosse indignato, ma forse è solo una tua impressione.  
   
-Come farò, adesso? Volevo iscrivermi a Mr Universo.  
   
Sei sempre stato Mr Sarcasmo, più che altro, e con la tua battuta pensi di sorprenderlo, ma non ci riesci.  
   
-Potrai sempre provarci l’anno prossimo.  
   
È lui che sorprende te.  
   
Ridete. Non sai proprio cosa ci sia di buffo in tutto questo, ma ridi lo stesso. Un attimo dopo John ti pulisce i tagli, li disinfetta, quindi tira fuori ago e filo e inizia a cucire la ferita più grande, quella sopra l’occhio. Tu artigli le unghie nel materasso e stringi gli occhi, ma li riapri quasi subito, perché vedi solo buio e Victor di fronte a te.  
   
-A posto. Hai un bicchiere?  
   
Indichi il bagno. John sparisce di là. Senti il rumore dell’acqua che scorre. Torna indietro con il bicchiere pieno, te lo mette in mano poi ti porge due pillole che ha preso da un flaconcino che stava nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Le inghiotti. Sospiri e gli porgi il bicchierevuoto, senza guardarlo in viso, ripiombando nei tuoi pensieri.  
   
Victor…  
   
Senti John tornare in bagno a risciacquare il bicchiere. Un attimo dopo è di nuovo di fronte a te. Lo senti ripetere di nuovo quell’ _A posto_ , con la stessa intonazione che avrebbe un maggiordomo che vuol sapere se può fare altro prima di ritirarsi nelle sue stanze.  
   
Impacciato e titubante, prende di nuovo il flaconcino di antidolorifici dalla tasca in cui lo aveva riposto e lo appoggia sul tuo comodino.  
   
-Ne sono rimaste altre due. Se domani senti ancora dolore, te ne porto altre.  
   
-Starò bene.  
   
Lo guardi e lui annuisce. _Ti prego, non chiedermi se c’è altro che puoi fare_ , pensi. Non lo chiede. Ti sorprende ancora.  
   
-Allora vado…  
   
Indica la porta e indietreggia di un paio di passi. Esclami _Aspetta_ e lui si blocca.  
   
-Quello che hai sentito là sotto…  
   
-Non sono affari miei. Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione.  
   
E non gliela dai. Dopotutto, convieni che ha ragione, non sono affari suoi.  
   
In realtà, non vuoi rimanere da solo, non vuoi pensare. Hai una mente iperattiva, che di rado trova riposo nel sonno e hai paura che adesso ti assalga e ti distrugga con la sua potenza. Ti alzi e un attimo dopo sei di fronte a John.  
   
Non sai se sia perché lui è semplicemente lì, a portata di mano, o perché è ciò che farebbero le persone normali. O se esista un altro motivo. Un istinto naturale, memoria genetica. Quello che sai è che senti di poterti fidare di lui. Non te lo spieghi, ma stasera non vuoi farti domande, non vuoi far andare la tua mente.  
   
E così un attimo dopo siete l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Tu ansimi, mentre cerchi di sbottonargli la camicia. Anche lui ansima, e ti aiuta. Le vostre mani sono frettolose, frenetiche e nella foga un bottone salta via. John nemmeno se ne accorge, se ne preoccuperà un’altra volta.  
   
Lui ti stende delicatamente sul letto e non puoi fare a meno di chiederti se sia sempre così delicato o se lo stia facendo solo per non infliggerti altro dolore. Se ti chiedessero cosa preferiresti in questo momento, tu non sapresti cosa rispondere. Non riesci nemmeno a ricordare come lo facevate tu e Victor, nonostante ti sforzi.  
   
John ti accarezza dolcemente il mento e cerca di rubarti un bacio, ma tu lo blocchi per le spalle e lo guardi intensamente negli occhi.  
   
-Niente baci sulla bocca.  
   
Ti senti tanto Julia Roberts in questo momento. Te ne vergogni, tu che ti consideri _tutto cervello_ , ma se qualcuno ti costringesse a rivelare sotto tortura cosa ne pensi dei baci, diresti che sono il regalare a qualcuno la chiave del proprio io più intimo, uno tsunami dell’amore.  
   
Con Victor non vi siete mai baciati e ora ti chiedi quasi perché. Forse avevi timore di quello tsunami, che si potesse rivoltare verso di te, sommergendoti e lasciandoti annegare in emozioni sconosciute, senza più farti ritrovare la rotta di casa. Sei un abitudinario e di sicuro non desideri gettare le basi per un _mare motus_ proprio stasera.  
   
-Come preferisci.  
   
La voce di John è tranquilla ma i tuoi sensi allenati sono in grado di distinguere una piccola incrinatura. Sai che lo hai ferito. È già la seconda volta questa sera. Se ce ne dovesse essere una terza senza che lui ti mandi a fan culo, magari potrebbe significare che ci tiene davvero a te.  
   
John è gentile e silenzioso mentre ti aiuta a spogliarti. Tu non gli riservi altrettanta gentilezza mentre gli togli di dosso il resto dei vestiti. La sua pelle è bollente; la tua non sai come sia perché non la senti più. Non provi più nemmeno tanto dolore; forse perché gli antidolorifici sono entrati in circolo o è solo l’effetto placebo di sapere di aver ingurgitato qualcosa di utile.  
   
Ti accarezza il petto con le labbra e vi deposita un bacio leggero. Poi ti guarda, come per chiederti il permesso di proseguire. Questa volta i tuoi occhi acconsentono. E vi ritrovate a fare l’amore con determinazione, con consapevolezza. Quasi ti sembra di conoscervi nel profondo; non sai come possa essere possibile, ma John sembra non fare la minima fatica a capire cosa ti ecciti di più. La pelle è arrossata dai morsi e dalle carezze e tu inarchi la schiena quando lui scivola dentro di te.  
   
Prima di oggi, con Victor, la tua definizione di fare l’amore era stata _grazioso_. Un aggettivo associato al sesso che avevi letto una volta in un libro. Tu leggi molto, ti informi su ogni cosa; poi scarti i dati che non reputi importanti o degni di nota e archivi con precisione estrema quelle informazioni che hanno superato lo Sherlock-test nel tuo Palazzo Mentale, pronte per essere estratte quando nei hai più bisogno.  
   
Ma il tuo personale test non è infallibile e a volte capita che qualche input errato superi la barriera e venga archiviato nel tuo Palazzo, per poi essere estratto nelle situazioni più impensabili, come questa.  
   
Ti senti pervaso da qualcosa di sconosciuto. Ti senti stupito anche fisicamente ora, mentre ti aggrappi a John con tutta la forza che hai tra le gambe. Hai quasi paura che ciò che hai lì debba scivolare via da un momento all’altro, come se tu fossi un kayak trascinato dalle rapide. L’estasi ti invade; non è la prima volta, ma oggi ha un sapore diverso. Sussurri, gemiti; il corpo trema e la mente si svuota. Mordi le labbra di John quando vieni e stavolta la definizione che daresti al tuo orgasmo è tutto fuorché _grazioso_.  
   
Grazioso è riduttivo; grazioso sa di breve ed effimero. Il tuo piacere questa volta è intenso, duraturo, pervade tutto te stesso, va oltre la superficie, ti arriva fino al cervello e lo mette a tacere. Provi paura; è un nuovo gioco di cui non conosci le regole, ma lo trovi intrigante e non vuoi far vincere il banco. Ti ritrovi a essere un principiante e la fortuna va a braccetto con i principianti.  
   
Ansimi dentro l’orecchio di John e rimani immobile, cercando di rivivere mentalmente il tuo orgasmo, di imprimertelo nella mente. Lui sta ancora spingendo dentro di te; pensi che forse un bravo amante ora sarebbe ancora partecipe, ma hai bisogno di pensare prima a te stesso. Un po’ ti odi per questo, e davvero non sai spiegarti perché – perché tu ti stia preoccupando per lui. Dopotutto, sotto le lenzuola è normale essere egoisti.  
   
Frase che hai sentito dire una volta da un… frate. È già il secondo output stonato che emette stasera il tuo Palazzo Mentale. Non sai bene se sia _colpa_ di Victor o _merito_ di John.  
   
Gli ansimi di John si fanno sempre più affrettati contro la tua guancia, ti fanno il solletico e, quando lui viene dentro di te, tu affondi le unghie nella sua schiena, come volessi suggellare il momento.  
   
Minuti dopo, siete ancora in quella stessa posizione: il capo di John affondato nell’incavo tra la tua spalla e la tua testa, tu aggrappato a lui con le gambe e la braccia. Gli rubi il respiro e gli baci delicatamente una tempia. Il sudore della sua pelle è buono.  
   
Hai la sensazione che lui ti voglia dire qualcosa ma non abbia il coraggio di farlo. Preferisce, come te del resto, far bisbigliare i vostri corpi. Inizi a sentire freddo quando le palpebre si fanno pesanti e inizi a pensare che forse la perfezione esiste.  
   
   
§§§  
   
Lui si è addormentato accanto a te, il respiro regolare. Prima su un fianco, poi, nel sonno, si è girato a fatica e si è messo a pancia in giù. Hai intravisto una lieve smorfia di dolore sulle sue labbra, ma niente di che. È forte. Tu non riusciresti a dormire a pancia in giù nelle sue condizioni. Nemmeno imbottito di antidolorifici come è lui.  
   
Tu sei ben sveglio. Sei seduto in mezzo al letto e lo guardi. Non vuoi dormire, vuoi godertelo tutto quel momento. Vuoi riempirti gli occhi di Sherlock. Del suo splendido corpo nudo, candido come la porcellana, illuminato da un timido raggio di luna che filtra da dietro la tenda tirata. Perché pensi che quel momento non si ripeterà più e non vuoi chiudere i tuoi occhi, correndo il rischio di perdertelo.  
   
Lo accarezzi con un dito, partendo dalla nuca, scendendo giù per la schiena, lungo la spina dorsale, fino alle natiche. Vuoi imprimertelo bene nella mente. Non ti illudi, sai che è stata solo una notte e via. Sai bene che il suo cuore si è spezzato, solo poche ore prima, e che aveva bisogno di un po’ di colla per rimettere assieme i cocci. Quella colla sei stato tu e se accadesse di nuovo lo rifaresti ancora. Gli offriresti di nuovo il tuo aiuto, la tua presenza, la tua amicizia. Gli depositi un timido bacio sui capelli ancora un filino umidi, che ti solleticano il naso. Non importa se sanno ancora di sangue.  
   
Non avete fatto _sesso_ , avete fatto l’ _amore_. Almeno da parte tua. Ti ha fottuto il cuore sin dalla prima volta che ha messo piede in infermeria, quando hai aiutato il dottor Warner a ricucirlo dopo il morso del cane e a praticargli un’iniezione di antitetanica. Era stato un po’ scorbutico, come sempre del resto, ma chi non lo sarebbe in una situazione del genere? E prima di lasciare l’infermeria, si era voltato sulla porta e ti aveva fatto l’occhiolino. In quel momento sei morto e risorto.  
   
Gli accarezzi la linea decisa delle scapole, mordicchiandogli leggermente la pelle. Si lascia andare a un gemito sommesso, ma continua a dormire. Non ti sono mai interessati gli uomini prima d’ora, ma con lui è diverso. Da quel poco che sei riuscito a comprendere, con lui è diverso tutto. Ha ragione Victor, in questo. L’unica differenza è che tu trovi fantastica questa cosa.  
   
Ti sdrai piano sulla sua schiena, bene attento a non caricare troppo il peso. Non vuoi fargli male e nemmeno svegliarlo. Vuoi goderti quel momento fino in fondo. Lo stringi appena e ti dici che sarà l’ultima volta. Ti rimetti a sedere e le tue gambe si scoprono; il lenzuolo ha l’odore del sesso, ma pensi che non sia giusto: dovrebbe profumare di violetta, dovrebbe profumare di Sherlock.  
   
Fai il giro del letto e ti siedi in fondo al materasso, dall’altra parte. I tuoi occhi non smettono per un solo secondo di accarezzare il suo corpo addormentato. Vuoi rivestirti e uscire da lì il più in fretta possibile. Se non lo fai subito, non troverai più il coraggio di farlo. Sai che non ci sarebbe nulla di male, in questo, ma il problema esiste, ha un nome e non è il tuo.  
   
Non vuoi essere lì quando Sherlock si sveglierà. Non vuoi dargli la possibilità di pentirsi di ciò che è successo. Hai paura, mentre il tuo stomaco si chiude sempre di più su se stesso. Fa male. Non vuoi che ti sbatti in faccia che sei stato per lui poco più di una distrazione, una semplice scopata e che sei patetico nell’esserti preso una cotta per lui.  
   
Sai bene ciò che sei stato per lui questa notte, che non ci sarà alcun dopo, nessuna promessa di rivedervi. Ti va bene così, ma non puoi impedire che faccia male. Come quella vecchia canzone di Johnny e June...  
   
  _Sono precipitato in un cerchio di fuoco  
Sono caduto, caduto, caduto  
E le fiamme salivano_  
   
 _E brucia, brucia, brucia  
Il cerchio di fuoco  
Il cerchio di fuoco_  
   
 E pensi di essere _caduto_ davvero in basso se ti metti a canticchiare canzoni country nella tua testa.  
   
Ti infili gli slip e poi i pantaloni, in un movimento lento e meccanico. Ora cerchi a tastoni scarpe e calzini, senza successo.  
   
-Cosa stai facendo?  
   
Sherlock ha la testa sotto il guanciale quando le sue parole ti raggiungono. Hai un sussulto mentre ti volti verso di lui. Intravedi solo un ciuffo di capelli neri che coprono la nuca e fuoriescono da sotto la federa bianca. Non sai bene che cosa rispondere; è evidente ciò che stai facendo e lo sa pure lui. Sospiri e basta.  
   
L'altro sposta il guanciale e, a fatica, si volta su un fianco, per guardarti mentre ti parla.  
   
-Scappi via come un amante che non desidera essere scoperto?  
   
-Non volevo darti la possibilità di renderti bene conto di ciò che hai fatto, di pentirtene e di trattarmi male.  
   
La tua è una pura e semplice constatazione, che dici con voce piatta e senza rancore.  
   
-Sei sempre così sciocco oppure solo dopo aver fatto l’amore?  
   
Le sue parole ti sorprendono nel profondo, mentre lo guardi tirarsi meglio a sedere, con una smorfia trattenuta di dolore.  
   
- _L’amore_?  
   
Ha usato proprio _quella_ parola, non ha detto _sesso_.  
   
-Ah, ho capito. È questo il problema, dunque.  
   
Ti sembra quasi che la sua mente abbia aperto con prepotenza la porta del tuo cervello, intrufolandosi per stabilire un’invisibile connessione. Sherlock ti prende una mano tra le sue e ti tira verso di lui, perché non c'è altro modo per lui di raggiungerti. Un attimo dopo la sua bocca è premuta contro la tua. Ti cerca, ti bacia, ti morde. Con le sue labbra ti agguanta il labbro inferiore e te lo mordicchia, mentre sei contento di non aver chiuso la lampo dei pantaloni, perché altrimenti là in mezzo avrebbe iniziato a far male. Non ti frega nemmeno più di scarpe e calzini.  
   
Il suo bacio è inteso, ricco di saliva ed esattamente come te lo eri immaginato e sognato. Ora sì che senti profumo di violetta. La sua lingua è morbida e delicata nella tua bocca, mentre con una mano afferra il tuo mento, quasi a volerti bloccare dove sei. Ma tanto tu non hai più voglia di andare da altri parti. Ti sottrae quasi totalmente il respiro con il suo bacio e ti ritrovi a pensare che quella mancanza di ossigenazione sia la cosa più erotica che ti sia mai capitata.  
   
Poi Sherlock si stacca da te e ti lasci andare a un gemito di frustrazione. Ma è mille volte meglio di quanto pensavi di meritarti. Appoggi la tua fronte contro la sua, ti lasci andare. Inizi a credere che non verrai allontanato.  
   
-Jim direbbe che ti comporti come se fossi il mio cagnolino.  
   
-Ti importa di ciò che direbbe il primo candidato a Miglior junior-criminal dell’anno?  
   
-A me non importa di ciò che pensa la gente.  
   
-Bene, neanche a me.  
   
Una parte di te vorrebbe chiedergli di Victor, ma non lo fai. Sai già che non ti risponderebbe. Non oggi almeno .Con la mano destra, Sherlock batte il materasso nel punto dov’eri sdraiato poc’anzi.  
   
-Prima hai detto che avevi alcune idee su come, cito le tue parole, _spaccare il culo a quei prepotenti_. Sarei davvero curioso di sentirle. E fuori da quei vestiti!  
   
Gli sorridi e, frettolosamente, ti sfili di nuovo slip e pantaloni. Un attimo dopo sei di nuovo sotto il lenzuolo, accanto a lui, e ti fai ancora avvolgere dall’odore della sua pelle, leggermente sudata. Non è una promessa, non c’è niente di certo, ma a te basta.


End file.
